This invention is related to linkage mechanisms for moving a controlled member along a substantially linear path of motion, and more particularly to a linkage adapted to move a controlled member in a linear motion as one of the links is being rotated.
Some industrial applications require a workpiece or other elongated member to be moved along a linear path in a reciprocal motion. For example, a stamping blank must be delivered to a die, and then removed from the die. Conventionally, the work transfer means employ a variety of mechanisms, such as a rack and pinion to achieve the linear motion.